Code Name Higurashi
by SBChibyMoon
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life.She got good grades, had great friends, even a good athlete, and last but not least she had an annoying little brother until...MILITARY SCHOOL! Now Kagome must face life in the harsh Saga Hindo military school, and de
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah you know the drill...

Congrats 'LostScorpionGirl', 'Fiery Love' and 'Key17'  
you where my first reviewers!  
I'll try to post the answer for those reviews at the end of the chappy.  
I really didn't think I'd be so worked up about some reviews but I guess I am.  
Oh, and please tell me if I spell something wrong. (And tell me if you want names for the chapter's k?)

Chapter two

Kagome walked up to the door with the numbers 'C36 WRIDG'.  
She was now on the school grounds and was told that she would stay in this room with some other girls.  
She was wearing a black (and rather tight) spaghetti strap shirt that had no sleeves that spelled out in big letters _'Angel_' on it and a black skirt that came an inch or two over her knees, she also had a blue on-wheels-trunk that had an extended handle.  
Just as she was about to nock on the door two figures approached her.  
One of them was a boy with apparently shoulder length hair that was tide back in a small ponytail the other was a girl with hair until her mid back and had brown eyes.  
"Uh, Hi." Kagome said as the two people halted to a stop in front of her.  
"I suppose you're Higurashi, my new room-mate?" Said the girl looking her up and down.  
"I'm Sango and this is Miroku."  
"Hi-"Kagome was cut short when she felt a hand brushing her back side. (A/N: you all can guess who that is! LOL! ) "PERVERT!" Kagome yelled as she smacked Miroku across the face leaving a red-hot handprint on his cheek.  
"I forgot to warn you that Miroku is the number one lecher in the school." Said Sango as she walked over and hit Miroku on the head.  
Sango then opened the door.  
Inside Kagome could see two bunk beds and she could also see that one of the two top beds where already taken.  
"My lovely Sango I j-"Miroku started to say but 'SLAM!' Sango shut closed (more like slammed closed) the door.  
"Is he always like that?" asked Kagome.  
"Pretty much" Said Sango and then muttered something about 'damn perverted monks' under her breath.   
"You're probably wondering how I new you're name right?" Kagome gave a quick nod.  
"General Stone told me to come and teach you some drills before school actually starts she doesn't really like maggots on her squad."  
"Oh, you mean like show me the ropes?" said Kagome with a dumb expression on her face.   
"Um...yeah. Come on."

Outside  
"Oh, ooh! And what's that?!" Asked a curious Kagome who talked non-stop since they got outside practically jumping up and down on Sango.   
"Kagome calm down!" Sango said trying to settle down her seemingly hyperactive friend.  
"Whoa...!" Kagome trailed off "...who is that?" Said Kagome pointing to certain silver haired young man.  
He had a hat on and you could see silver bangs coming out of it.  
He also had a green muscle shirt with short sleeves that showed every muscle on his well-toned chest, and his pants where all kinds of shades of green like those typical army pants and black boots.  
"Hello, my lovely Sango!" Said a cheerful Miroku popping out of nowhere the bump on his head magically disappeared.   
"AAHHH!!!!!!" Both girls screeched in union and stumbled at least five steps back.  
"Miroku! You pervert's need a bell around you're neck 't warn people you're coming!" Yelled a fuming Sango.  
"So, I noticed you two lovely ladies were talking about InuYasha." Said Miroku completely unaffected by Sango's comment.  
"InuYasha? Is that his name? Whoa, he looks just like a rock star!" Kagome said being sure to stay away from the lechers hands.  
"A racks what?...Yeah InuYasha, he and Miroku here have been friends for a long time."  
"So, Sango who's his general stone guy you told me about?"  
"Um...Higurashi? General Stone's a girl."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, and Kagome is fine."  
"Don't be sorry she might as well be 'cause she is the most cold 15 year old there ever was past present or future."  
"Ok, Kagome,..." Miroku said taking Kagome's hands in his. "Would you be interested in bearing my- "Miroku Started of but -'BOOM!'- got himself a well-earned nock out from Sango.  
"Stupid monk." Said Sango wiping the dust off her hands.  
"Kikyo!" Yelled a voice from behind the two girls.  
Kagome immediately blushed a shade of light pink at the site of the silver haired boy jogging towards them.  
"Kikyo! About what happened, I'm telling you now that- blink blink Why'd you cut you're hair?" "You must be mistaken with someone else, 'cause my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." 'Huh? Whoa! How could have not noticed that Kagome looks just like her!' Thought Sango. "What?......Of cores you're not! Keh. Ugly wench." "Excuse me, I have a name you know it's not ugly and it's not wench." "Keh whatever." "And it's not 'whatever' either. Its Kagome say it with me, KA-GO-ME! Kagome!"  
"Wench."  
"Jerk."  
"Stupid girl!"  
"Idiot!"  
"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"  
"BAKA!"  
"A-!"  
"Wow, you know you two can make a really great couple!" Said Miroku now completely healed from his earlier 'Incident'.  
"And what's that suppose to mean!?" They both yelled in union.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He lied raising his hands up in defense.  
Kagome only turned around and crossed her arms in response _'This is gonna be a long year...'_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well forgive me if that was a bad place to stop but the ideas in my head just stopped.  
Also, I would like to say to the ones who e-mailed/reviewed to me:

**E-mailed:**

**Aurorac6:** I completely agree with you. I need advice and that's why I'm asking for it.

**Breeandbecca: **I'm 12 in just a matter of a month or two. And no, I don't like pokemon I just got stuck with that address since I was 4 ½ and I don't have a clue on how to change it.

**Bobandhenry: **12, female, fair lawn N.J. -

**Reviews:**

**Key17:** Thanks for the encouragement! I will!

**LostScorpionGirl:** Well now you know and it's the introducing of Sango, Miroku and LOL InuYasha! (I like it when they fight LOL Kagome and InuYasha that is.)

**Fiery Love: **Thanx for the advice, I really appreciate it! And I saw you're story, I like it I really do but I was wondering, why InuYasha is in his human form. The main reason as to why I was wondering is 'cause those dog ears are so KAWAI!!!!!!!!!!!! (-) !

Well that's all ppl. Sorry about the late up-date, it's 'cause my grandma came to America!  
I had to talk to her, catch up with her, and spend time with her, ext ...  
So the up-dates will be slow 'cause from what I understand she'll be here a while.  
AAAAAAKKKKKKKKCCCCCCCTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!  
So please r&r!


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah you know the drill...

Congrats 'LostScorpionGirl', 'Fiery Love' and 'Key17'  
you where my first reviewers!  
I'll try to post the answer for those reviews at the end of the chappy.  
I really didn't think I'd be so worked up about some reviews but I guess I am.  
Oh, and please tell me if I spell something wrong. (And tell me if you want names for the chapter's k?)

Chapter two

Kagome walked up to the door with the numbers 'C36 WRIDG'.  
She was now on the school grounds and was told that she would stay in this room with some other girls.  
She was wearing a black (and rather tight) spaghetti strap shirt that had no sleeves that spelled out in big letters _'Angel_' on it and a black skirt that came an inch or two over her knees, she also had a blue on-wheels-trunk that had an extended handle.  
Just as she was about to nock on the door two figures approached her.  
One of them was a boy with apparently shoulder length hair that was tide back in a small ponytail the other was a girl with hair until her mid back and had brown eyes.  
"Uh, Hi." Kagome said as the two people halted to a stop in front of her.  
"I suppose you're Higurashi, my new room-mate?" Said the girl looking her up and down.  
"I'm Sango and this is Miroku."  
"Hi-"Kagome was cut short when she felt a hand brushing her back side. (A/N: you all can guess who that is! LOL! ) "PERVERT!" Kagome yelled as she smacked Miroku across the face leaving a red-hot handprint on his cheek.  
"I forgot to warn you that Miroku is the number one lecher in the school." Said Sango as she walked over and hit Miroku on the head.  
Sango then opened the door.  
Inside Kagome could see two bunk beds and she could also see that one of the two top beds where already taken.  
"My lovely Sango I j-"Miroku started to say but 'SLAM!' Sango shut closed (more like slammed closed) the door.  
"Is he always like that?" asked Kagome.  
"Pretty much" Said Sango and then muttered something about 'damn perverted monks' under her breath.   
"You're probably wondering how I new you're name right?" Kagome gave a quick nod.  
"General Stone told me to come and teach you some drills before school actually starts she doesn't really like maggots on her squad."  
"Oh, you mean like show me the ropes?" said Kagome with a dumb expression on her face.   
"Um...yeah. Come on."

Outside  
"Oh, ooh! And what's that?!" Asked a curious Kagome who talked non-stop since they got outside practically jumping up and down on Sango.   
"Kagome calm down!" Sango said trying to settle down her seemingly hyperactive friend.  
"Whoa...!" Kagome trailed off "...who is that?" Said Kagome pointing to certain silver haired young man.  
He had a hat on and you could see silver bangs coming out of it.  
He also had a green muscle shirt with short sleeves that showed every muscle on his well-toned chest, and his pants where all kinds of shades of green like those typical army pants and black boots.  
"Hello, my lovely Sango!" Said a cheerful Miroku popping out of nowhere the bump on his head magically disappeared.   
"AAHHH!!!!!!" Both girls screeched in union and stumbled at least five steps back.  
"Miroku! You pervert's need a bell around you're neck 't warn people you're coming!" Yelled a fuming Sango.  
"So, I noticed you two lovely ladies were talking about InuYasha." Said Miroku completely unaffected by Sango's comment.  
"InuYasha? Is that his name? Whoa, he looks just like a rock star!" Kagome said being sure to stay away from the lechers hands.  
"A racks what?...Yeah InuYasha, he and Miroku here have been friends for a long time."  
"So, Sango who's his general stone guy you told me about?"  
"Um...Higurashi? General Stone's a girl."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, and Kagome is fine."  
"Don't be sorry she might as well be 'cause she is the most cold 15 year old there ever was past present or future."  
"Ok, Kagome,..." Miroku said taking Kagome's hands in his. "Would you be interested in bearing my- "Miroku Started of but -'BOOM!'- got himself a well-earned nock out from Sango.  
"Stupid monk." Said Sango wiping the dust off her hands.  
"Kikyo!" Yelled a voice from behind the two girls.  
Kagome immediately blushed a shade of light pink at the site of the silver haired boy jogging towards them.  
"Kikyo! About what happened, I'm telling you now that- blink blink Why'd you cut you're hair?" "You must be mistaken with someone else, 'cause my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." 'Huh? Whoa! How could have not noticed that Kagome looks just like her!' Thought Sango. "What?......Of cores you're not! Keh. Ugly wench." "Excuse me, I have a name you know it's not ugly and it's not wench." "Keh whatever." "And it's not 'whatever' either. Its Kagome say it with me, KA-GO-ME! Kagome!"  
"Wench."  
"Jerk."  
"Stupid girl!"  
"Idiot!"  
"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"  
"BAKA!"  
"A-!"  
"Wow, you know you two can make a really great couple!" Said Miroku now completely healed from his earlier 'Incident'.  
"And what's that suppose to mean!?" They both yelled in union.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He lied raising his hands up in defense.  
Kagome only turned around and crossed her arms in response _'This is gonna be a long year...'_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well forgive me if that was a bad place to stop but the ideas in my head just stopped.  
Also, I would like to say to the ones who e-mailed/reviewed to me:

**E-mailed:**

**Aurorac6:** I completely agree with you. I need advice and that's why I'm asking for it.

**Breeandbecca: **I'm 12 in just a matter of a month or two. And no, I don't like pokemon I just got stuck with that address since I was 4 ½ and I don't have a clue on how to change it.

**Bobandhenry: **12, female, fair lawn N.J. -

**Reviews:**

**Key17:** Thanks for the encouragement! I will!

**LostScorpionGirl:** Well now you know and it's the introducing of Sango, Miroku and LOL InuYasha! (I like it when they fight LOL Kagome and InuYasha that is.)

**Fiery Love: **Thanx for the advice, I really appreciate it! And I saw you're story, I like it I really do but I was wondering, why InuYasha is in his human form. The main reason as to why I was wondering is 'cause those dog ears are so KAWAI!!!!!!!!!!!! (-) !

Well that's all ppl. Sorry about the late up-date, it's 'cause my grandma came to America!  
I had to talk to her, catch up with her, and spend time with her, ext ...  
So the up-dates will be slow 'cause from what I understand she'll be here a while.  
AAAAAAKKKKKKKKCCCCCCCTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!  
So please 

1369202


	3. Hey you guys! I'm still alive!

I am so sorry for not updating in a while but my grandma has just been visiting and then my teacher went ballistic with tests and quizzes because she was pregnant and knew that she would be having a baby soon so she tried to get in as much as possible before her maternity leave and hence I've been buried in school work before the end of the school year, so since my computer also broke down even before my grandma came, and I lost my first chap ( so I can't post it until I rewrite it, 'cause fanfic messed up my first chapter) and I also lost the rest of my chapters too, so it'll take awhile for me to update, again, sorry.

I'm currently working on a new story, it's called 'Where Do Silent Hearts Go?' (I'm still not sure if that will be the title, if any of you have any other suggestions please tell me k?) My new story is an all-out anime crossover, if you just ask, I will try to put in any and hopefully all the anime shows you request, but trust me, it's a lot better than it sounds. So please read and tell me what you think, you don't even have to review if it really bothers you that much, but please just give at least the first 5 chapters a try, k?

But to be honest, I don't think I'll update anything for the next month or so because it's the first month of school and everything's so hectic around the house so I just have to get everything in order before I start writing again. But believe me when I say that I'm gonna get back to writing and updating on the FFNet as soon as possible.

-Chibi

P.S. Some stories have been disappearing from my favorite's list, I don't know if it's another one of Fanfiction's screw ups, or if the authors just took the stories off, but I would like your help in finding out why I can't find them. I can't remember the names of some of them so I'll just tell you the summary.

First fic that I don't remember: (XP) Kagome has a boyfriend that's in a gang, ppl in that gang use different colored necklace to recognize each other and their status. The leader of the gang is Sesshomaru if I'm not mistaken and he has a blue necklace. Second in command is InuYasha and he has a red necklace. I think from that position and down there's more than one necklace fore every color. The ppl that they consider most trust-worthy and a very useful fighter has a green necklace (like Miroku and Kagome's boyfriend, I forgot his name) and anyone in the gang can have a necklace made for his/her boyfriend/girlfriend/spouse/significant other or whatever, just so they would know that they were in the group and who they were with. Kikyo was InuYasha's girlfriend but she betrayed him to be in Naraku's gang that Kagome's boyfriend was pretending to be in but was really a spy there for Sesshomaru's gang. But he was found out and killed in this big gang fight. After he died, Kagome and her family moved to Tokyo. A year later they moved back and Kagome went back to her old school only for her late boyfriend's gang friends (Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, even Shippo, and, of course, everyone's favorite and most adorable Hanyou, InuYasha) find her and take her to InuYasha. I don't exactly remember what happened next because that's about where I stopped reading, and from then on I never saw that story again. (sniff so sad, it was such a good story too, but I do remember that in the meanwhile InuYasha gave her his necklace when she was sleeping, I think that she passed out when they got there………..or maybe she fell asleep during the ride there I don't remember) either way this 'P.S.' is way too long, so I'll just save what I remember of the other stories till next time. It's around two o'clock in the morning so I'm just gonna go to bed (mother's gonna kill me) and if there's anything you want me to add to my new story or do in this one, any suggestions, constructive criticism, even flames would be welcome, so I know what I'm doing wrong. (by the way, this story is going to be taken off for some reconstructing/revising so you better let me know what you think soon, thanks!)

P.P.S. In case you don't already know, I have a new email address. I made upthe one I had before when I was like five years old but the email I have now is:'Celestial Snow Princess (at) yahoo . com' (just without the paces)don't hesitate to write!


End file.
